dndtrfandomcom-20200215-history
Naga
= Naga = All nagas have long, snakelike bodies covered with glistening scales, and more or less human faces. They range in length from 10 to 20 feet and weigh from 200 to 500 pounds. The eyes of a naga are bright and intelligent, burning with an almost hypnotic inner light. Combat Nagas favor spells over other forms of combat. Because they are almost always found in the lairs they guard and know well, they can arrange most encounters to suit their wishes. Dark Naga Dark nagas speak Common and Infernal. Combat Dark nagas prefer to fight from an elevated position where they get a good view of the battlefield while also staying out of reach. Poison (Ex) Injury, Fortitude DC 16 or lapse into a nightmare-haunted sleep for 2d4 minutes. The save DC is Constitution-based. Spells Dark nagas cast spells as 7th-level sorcerers. Typical Sorcerer Spells Known (6/7/7/5; save DC 13 + spell level) 0—daze, detect magic, light, mage hand, open/close, ray of frost, read magic; 1st—expeditious retreat, magic missile, ray of enfeeblement, shield, silent image; 2nd—cat’s grace, invisibility,scorching ray; 3rd—displacement, lightning bolt. Resistance to Charm Dark nagas have a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against all charm effects (not included in the statistics block). Detect Thoughts (Su) A dark naga can continuously use detect thoughts as the spell (caster level 9th; Will DC 15 negates). This ability is always active. The save DC is Charisma-based. Guarded Thoughts (Ex) Dark nagas are immune to any form of mind reading. Guardian Naga Guardian nagas speak Celestial and Common. Combat Guardian nagas usually warn off intruders before attacking. If the warning is ignored, they may begin a spell assault or spit poison. Poison (Ex) Injury or contact, Fortitude DC 19, initial and secondary damage 1d10 Con. The save DC is Constitution-based. Spit (Ex) A guardian naga can spit its venom up to 30 feet as a standard action. This is a ranged touch attack with no range increment. Opponents hit by this attack must make successful saves (see above) to avoid the effect. Spells Guardian nagas cast spells as 9th-level sorcerers, and can also cast spells from the cleric list and from the Good and Law domains. The cleric spells and domain spells are considered arcane spells for a guardian naga, meaning that the creature does not need a divine focus to cast them. = Typical Spells Known (6/7/7/7/5; save DC 14 + spell level) = 0— cure minor wounds, daze, detect magic, light, mage hand, open/close, ray of frost, read magic; 1st—cure light wounds, divine favor, expeditious retreat, mage armor, magic missile; 2nd—detect thoughts, lesser restoration, see invisibility, scorching ray; 3rd—cure serious wounds, dispel magic, lightning bolt; 4th—divine power, greater invisibility. Spirit Naga Spirit nagas speak Abyssal and Common. Combat Spirit nagas meet foes boldly so as to use their gaze attacks to best effect. They quickly slither forward to bite foes that avert their eyes. Charming Gaze (Su) As charm person, 30 feet, Will DC 19 negates. The save DC is Charisma-based. Poison (Ex) Injury, Fortitude DC 18, initial and secondary damage 1d8 Con. The save DC is Constitution-based. Spells Spirit nagas cast spells as 7th-level sorcerers, and can also cast spells from the cleric spell list and from the Chaos and Evil domains as arcane spells. The cleric spells and domain spells are considered arcane spells for a spirit naga, meaning that the creature does not need a divine focus to cast them. = Typical Spells Known (6/7/7/5; save DC 13 + spell level) = 0—cure minor wounds, daze, detect magic, mage hand, open/close, ray of frost, read magic; 1st—charm person, cure light wounds, divine favor, magic missile, shield of faith; 2nd—cat’s grace,invisibility, summon swarm; 3rd—displacement, fireball. Water Naga Water nagas speak Aquan and Common. Combat Water nagas prefer to stay mostly concealed in a body of water while they launch a spell attack. Poison (Ex) Injury, Fortitude DC 17, initial and secondary damage 1d8 Con. The save DC is Constitution-based. Spells Water nagas cast spells as 7th-level sorcerers but never use fire spells. = Typical Sorcerer Spells Known (6/7/7/4; save DC 12 + spell level) = 0—acid splash, daze, detect magic, light, mage hand, open/close, read magic; 1st—expeditious retreat, magic missile, obscuring mist, shield, true strike; 2nd—invisibility, acid arrow, mirror image; 3rd—protection from energy, suggestion. Skills A water naga has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use therun action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. Category:Canavar